


Miercoles 16:16 - After

by broody_ish



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Croana, F/F, Like, Porn, Post Miercoles 16:16, Probably not what happened, crisana, not that much though?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_ish/pseuds/broody_ish
Summary: What happened after Cris led Joana to her bedroom..."The way she moved her lips, seamlessly against her own, giving all she could, but at the same time taking what was hers. Hers. It had a nice ring on it, but not something to dwell on, especially when the girl of your dreams is making you wet with a single fucking kiss."





	Miercoles 16:16 - After

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is my first fanfiction about these two wonderful beans!  
> Before writing this, though, I made sure they were both of age. I checked the OG versions of their characters and they're both over 18, but for reasons I made them both 19.  
> I haven't watched Thursday's clips yet to avoid losing inspiration, so what I wrote it's not canon at all. Probably.  
> Also, forgive me if they're a bit OOC, because I haven't watched the first season at all. *shrug*  
> Not edited, so if you find any mistakes, they're all mine!

It's not like she wanted to lie to her parents to be alone with Joana. Except she totally did. Pretending to be sick was like a piece of cake for her, having two older brothers to look up to, but her mother wouldn't leave her.  
“Oh, woman, we can wait until tomorrow to leave,” her father provided, “Maybe the kid will get better.”  
Cris glared at them both, still stirring the medicine in her glass.  
“Really?” She rolled her eyes, “You can't leave the 'kid' alone for four days?”  
To make a point, she even air-quoted the word 'kid' as she spoke. Her parents didn't look like they were going to agree any time soon, so she resolved to using Dani as an excuse.

“It's not the same thing,” her mother replied, shaking her head. Too bad Cris had seen her opportunity.  
“Why is it different, huh? Because he's older?” She made a small pause and added, “Because he's a guy?” Another pause for drama and she went for the kill.  
“Why could he stay and not me?”

She knew she had won the battle when her parents looked at each other and sighed. Cris cheered on the inside, while trying to maintain a straight face. There was nothing straight about her today.

“Call me every single day, alright?”

Cris agreed to that, growing restless by the second, she'd told Joana to come by 16:30 and it was already 16:16.  
“Yes, mum, I will,” she jokingly looked at the ceiling. Her mum came closer and hugged her, almost not letting her go. Her father simply kissed her cheek (“Bye, love.”).

They all took their bags and finally left the apartment. If she hadn't to get ready for Joana – Her friend? Her girlfriend? They hadn't discussed that yet – she would have congratulated herself for pulling that off.  
Standing up, she emptied the glass in the kitchen sink, leaving it there and rushed to her bedroom. “Thank god, I'm a genius!”  
She had laid out the clothes she was going to wear on her bed, so that she wouldn't have to pick them later on. She loosened her hair and tried to smooth it, but it was fairly useless, so she took out her hair straightener. “This better work out for the best...”  
Within thirteen minutes she was ready, an incredible feat that should be greatly rewarded.  
At 16:30 the door bell rang, as she applied the last touches and some perfume. It was the same as the night she met Joana – and the night they kissed for the first time...and also the other day, when they had cleared the air and kind of officially got together? Oh, and they kissed. So many kisses, and hugs, and Cris thought she couldn't get happier than she was right then – but then Joana whispered, “Beautiful,” and a whole new world had opened before her very eyes.

She dashed to the door, checking through the peep hole that it was indeed Joana who had rung the bell. She breathed in deeply and opened the door a second later.  
There she was, Joana. Beautiful, with a cheeky grin playing on her lips and newly dyed purple hair.  
“Hey!”

“Hey,” smiled Cris, averting her gaze for a second while widening the door. “Come on in.” She closed it behind herself.

“What are we going to do?” Joana asked as soon as she was in. “Stay here, go out?”

A few different options wandered around Cris' mind at the words 'stay here', but for her sake, she only voiced the most innocent ones.  
“We could watch a movie or, I don't know, go to the bar from the other day?”

Joana smiled and fondly remembered  _the bar_. “I don't mind, though. We can do whatever you want.”

_'I would gladly do you...'_  
“I don't mind either,” Cris smiled, staring at Joana, losing herself in her eyes.  
It all happened in a blink. She felt the air change and Joana tense, letting go of her backpack. Joana had her hands cupping her cheeks, tugging her closer and flush to her own body. Her lips on her own made her stomach do a somersault, butterflies included.

One of Joana's hands went to rest on her neck, as if to keep her there. Not that she was planning on going anywhere.  
The other lightly grasped at her shoulder, turning her back to the wall, which she hit with a thud, before going back to her cheek. Being pushed against a wall definitely took place in her list of 'turn ons'. It was a strange feeling, being trapped under Joana, having her body pressed on hers almost possessively, that sent a thrill to her core. A bed would be far more comfortable, though.  
So Cris flipped them over and blindly led them both to her room, refusing to stop kissing Joana for even a second.  
Apparently, Joana thought they were taking too long to reach the room - which really was just a few steps away - and backed her up against a wall for the second time.

“This is becoming your thing,” she breathed.

“Maybe I just like the view...”

“Or maybe you just wanna have me against a wall,” she licked her lips. “Didn't strike you as the type-”  
She couldn't even finish the sentence as Joana kissed her again, rough but sweet at the same time, nipping her bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue. Cris knew she could kiss, but damn, that was a huge step up from her previous partners.  
The way she moved her lips, seamlessly against her own, giving all she could, but at the same time taking what was hers. Hers. It had a nice ring on it, but not something to dwell on, especially when the girl of your dreams is making you wet with a single fucking kiss.

Joana had started kissing along her neck – open-mouthed, wet kisses – with a few occasional bites here and there, making her knees go weak. Whimpering, as Joana sucked on a particular spot under her jaw, she tugged at her denim jacket, willing her to stop for a second.  
“There's a fucking bedroom behind you,” she gasped, “Can we take it there?”

With a smirk, Joana picked her up, supporting her with her hands under her thighs. Cris let out a yelp, clutching at the other girl almost comically, before smacking her head.  
“Next time warn me, you idiot!”

“So you want a next time before we even begin, huh? Am I that good?”  
Joana's husky voice, just a little out of breath, her smirk, along with her cocky statement, did things to her. She knew she was wet. Embarrassingly so. Instead of replying, she freed herself from the grasp and grabbed Joana's wrist, all but dragging her to the bedroom.  
She turned to look at her, taking her hands in her own. “Do you really want to do this? We can stop if you want, we can just cuddle and watch Netflix together.”

Joana left a small peck on her lips, “I'm ready if you're ready, beautiful.”

Their kisses grew more intimate and soft, slowing them down a bit. Cris put her arms around Joana's neck, while Joana grabbed her waist, rocking them slightly. Cris backed towards the bed, kissing Joana's jaw and then sitting on the edge, looking up to her.  
Joana straddled her lap, caressing her cheek and staring at her ever so softly. They kissed yet again, more fiercely.  
She felt a pull at her top, as Joana urged her to raise her arms, so she could take it off. She saw as she stopped to stare, a little dumbfounded, at her chest. Cris could see her hands twitching, so she grabbed them with her own and brought them to her breasts.  
She heard Joana's sharp intake of breath and a new gush of wetness flooded her panties. Joana squeezed them, before grazing down to the subtly hinted line of her abs.  
Not that she had worked out that morning to define them. Nope.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, enojoying the way Joana's mouth worked on her chest, moaning out loud when she hit a sweet spot.  
“You-” she sighed, “You're wearing far too much clothes.”

Cris noticed Joana had already stripped of her jacket and was now taking off her t-shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. She licked her lips and shily scraped her belly, along the short distance between her breasts and the hem of her jeans.  
Cris felt her tense up, so she placed a few chaste kisses here and there, breathing in the sweet scent that was Joana. A second later, she found herself straddled again by Joana, who was now kissing her.

Kissing Joana came to her as natural as breathing and sometimes, for how cheesy it sounded, she'd ask herself how could she have survived this long without it.  
Hands roamed on her back, lightly brushing the soft skin, until they stopped just above the clasp of her bra. Her eyes looked for Joana's.  
“May I?” She whispered gently, eyes not leaving hers. Cris nodded, sighing when she felt the garment slide off her shoulders and then right onto the floor, where Joana had thrown it. She looked away, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, as she went to cover herself up with her arms.

Joana's hands delicately cradled her face, “You're stunning, Cris,” she left a small kiss on her forehead and continued, “Don't ever shy away from me, please. You truly have nothing to be ashamed of.”  
With that, Cris closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss hearing Joana moaning in surprise. She looked at the curve of her neck, deciding right there and then she was gonna at least leave her a few hickeys.

All those thoughts left her when Joana reached behind her back and unclasped her own bra, throwing it behind herself for good measure. Cris almost drooled at the sight, but caught herself on time. She brought her hands up, touching the sides of her breasts, before covering them and giving a squeeze.  
As Joana sighed and closed her eyes, Cris grew bolder and lightly brushed her thumb over the areolae, feeling the nipples harden in response.  
She had never been with a girl before, but heck, she had been preparing herself just for that.  
A sudden moan, echoing in the room, gave her enough confidence to place her lips on Joana's breast, swirling the tongue around the bud. The moan then, was far louder, and she felt Joana starting to rock her hips. She worked on a breast, careful not to neglect the other, and then got caught in a forceful kiss that left her stunned.

She followed Joana's lead as they both laid down on the bed. Still straddling her, Joana had a leg between her own and the small friction it caused had Cris almost seeing stars. She had never been this turned on. Not when they still had to really begin.  
She looked down, only to see Joana, eyes almost black with arousal, staring right back at her. She honest to God whimpered at the sight and quickly covered her mouth with a hand. Joana smiled and, without a word, freed her feet from the boots, the socks and then her jeans. Which left her in her underwear.

“Beautiful...”

She heard Joana whisper, not really understanding what she had said, as she traced her legs with her fingers, leaving a few kisses on her hipbone. When Joana reached the hem of her panties, she paused, once again asking for permission. “Promise to tell me if anything doesn't feel good alright?”  
She nodded.

“And even if you just want to stop. At anytime. Promise me, please.”

“I promise.”

Joana went back to kiss her, sliding off the panties and squeezing her butt, at which she laughed.  
“I swear you have a thing for my butt! Saw you sta-aahring-”  
She bit back a moan, not really succeeding, when nimble fingers first grazed at her core, before parting her lips and touch her there.

“I want to hear you moan, don't hold back.”

Cris moaned and then she felt Joana trace the length, coating her fingers with wetness and rubbing her clit. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body as she voiced it with loud moans, often muted by Joana's kisses. Her legs fell apart and she grasped at Joana's back, not in the right state of mind to remember she had sharp nails. Not that Joana was complaining.

As Joana inched closer to her entrance, massaging her breast at the same time, she started breathing heavily and asking for more. Joana fit one finger inside of her, hesitantly moving it in and out, but it wasn't enough.  
“More- Mhmm... Joana, please,” she pleaded and had it not been Joana she would've felt ashamed for how quickly she almost reached her peak. Two fingers now pumped inside of her, building up her orgasm. Everything in her body was tingling, almost dreading the end of it all. She was on fire. And when Joana – maybe purposefully – circled her clit with her thumb, she saw white.

Cris was vaguely aware of scratching Joana's back, but she couldn't stop. Joana hissed, moving her fingers a little more, allowing her to ride out the aftershocks, before stopping altogether.  
Joana wiped her fingers on her own jeans, and kindly caressed Cris' cheeks, the same Cris who laid spent on her bed.  
“Give me a sec,” she slurred, “You were too fucking good.”

“Or was I too good at fucking?” Joana smirked getting up from the bed. She needed to take her shoes and her jeans off, otherwise she was going to combust.  
“No! Where are you- Oh fuck.” Cris had gotten up, resting on her elbows, and was now staring at Joana's back in horror. “Fuck.”  
Confused, Joana tried to see what Cris was going on about and placed herself with her back at the mirror. She was left speechless: eight, long, dark red marks ran down her back. It was the most arousing thing ever. Even though she felt compelled to point something out.  
“You are not going to touch me with those knives,” she heard Cris laugh, while still examing the bruises. When she turned, she was faced with a smirk that suggested nothing but trouble, “Who said anything about touching?”

Cris grabbed her hand and beckoned her to the bed, taking the lead. She kissed her, then leaving her mouth to mark her neck with a bite, just above the collarbone. She shifted under the weight of Cris' body, trying to get any kind of friction.  
“Easy, tiger,” Cris chuckled, “we're getting there.”  
As if two minutes earlier she hadn't been in the same situation, begging for Joana's fingers.

When she felt Cris' head moving down, kissing and nipping at her breasts, and then nuzzle against her belly, she gasped.  
Cris licked above the waistband of her underwear, sending shivers down her spine. With her underwear then discarded, she distintly heard Cris moan. And barely at the sight of her body like this.  
“Cris, baby, you don't need to do it, if you don't want to,” she made an effort to let Cris know she was okay with just stopping, even if it meant dying inside and get herself off the second she got home. But when Cris replied, the earnestness in her voice could be almost laughable if not for her eyes, usually light and blue, but now completely blinded by lust and other feelings.

“Oh no, I want to do this.”

She saw Cris going down – quite literally – on her and her mind went blank. She felt her lick, and suck and then nibble at her clit.  
“Oh my god, Cris!” She was never really that loud during sex, but apparently being with Cris took out that side of her. “You sure you haven't- Mhmm... You haven't done this before?”  
Cris didn't reply, but instead went souther, teasing her entrance with her tongue, lapping happily at the source of her sweetness.  
Her hands fisted Cris' hair, keeping her there and giving herself something to hold on. She was completely unprepared at the sight before her. Cris with her mouth on her cunt, driving her crazy, and her eyes on her, staring intently.  
She felt the urge to kiss Cris, but didn't want her to stop. So she kept moaning and groaning, “Please, Cris.”

Cris darted her tongue inside of her, moaning at the hot and wet inner walls, but that was all it took for Joana to come undone. She came all over Cris' mouth, as she licked her still, bringing her down. She threw an arms on her eyes, breathing deeply, allowing her body to relax and come back to normal.  
The mattress dipped next to her and she felt a presence over her. She found Cris observing her.  
“Was it good?”

Joana almost laughed in her face, but restrained herself from doing so, resting one hand on Cris' cheek and gently tugging her closer.  
“That was amazing, beautiful.  _You_ were amazing,” she murmured. Cris kissed her, letting her taste herself on her tongue. She moaned, but she was too tired to start anything right now. They settled down on the bed, Joana hugging Cris from behind.

“So, I guess you would like to go at it again sometime?”

Cris smacked her blindly with a hand, “Idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> You got here, huh? Hope you liked it!  
> I'm probably gonna post a Spanglish version by Sunday. Bye!
> 
> Edit: I watched the clips and now I kinda feel dirty for having written this thing! Although Cris got flustered when Viri asked about "doing it" so we can fit it in there?
> 
> Edit: Quickly realised I can't write the Spanish version, but like... Who needs it anyway?


End file.
